


Party like Porn Stars

by Teen_Titan_Jaeger



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Dominance, Drinking, Eating out, F/M, Face-Fucking, Grinding, PWP, Porn, Rough Sex, The Weeknd, Throat Fucking, eating pussy, its at the end, long island ice tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Titan_Jaeger/pseuds/Teen_Titan_Jaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Washingtons are having a party and everyone is there. Is this your chance to finally tell Josh how you feel? Or do you need some liquid courage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party like Porn Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this story seems rushed, I started working on it this morning and finished it now. I usually never finish a story in one day. 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy and of course this is the outfit you'll be wearing.
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/until_dawn_reader_party/set?id=176860628
> 
> Sorry if you don't wear stuff like that.

TGIF. That's basically all you could think of. You were so happy that it was the weekend. Most people would want to relax but not you. 

You were ready to party. 

Tonight was going to be a particularly good party too. You were on your way to the Washington residence. You've known the Washington siblings for a while. The twins, Beth and Hannah, and their older brother Josh. These kids knew how to party, and had enough money to throw some hella bangin parties.

Since walking in you can already tell everyone was having a great time.   
The music was jumping, hips were swaying, and of course the horny teens making out on the dance floor.

Walking around the giant lodge, pushing past drunk teens, you spotted Chris across the room, he was holding a red solo cup and just nodding his head to the beat of the song. 

You went up to him, placing your arm around his shoulder, "Yo Chris! How's the party?" 

“Hey [Y/N]! The party is great -- there's too many people here though.” Chris replied,

“Yeah there is, hey Chris wanna get a drink?” You asked hoping he would say yes,

Chris nodded his head and followed you to the makeshift bar, where you ordered a beer for the both of you and took a seat on the not so comfy stool. Cracking open the can, you took a giant swig. Ahh nothing like a cold refreshing beer. You both talked at the bar awhile and ordered even more drinks; causing both of you to get a slight buzz. 

“Sooooo Chris -- tell me, you ever gonna make a move on Ash?” 

His cheeks turned a light shade of pink, quickly looking away he quietly mumbled “I don’t know I’m not sure if she even likes me like that.” 

“Wha-? Dude c’mon, she totally likes you.” You replied, taking another sip of your beer,

“You think so?” He questioned,

“I KNOW so. Now go on and make a move on her, trust me she won’t turn you down.” 

“Fine.” Chris said with a smirk forming on his lips, “But - you have to make a move on Josh.” 

“Wait.What?” You almost spat out your drink; was he serious? “Make a move on Josh? Oh no, that’s crazy. He does not like me. Ha!” 

“You’d be surprised [Y/N], he does like you -- a lot actually.” 

 

What the hell was Chris talking about? You were pretty sure that Josh liked you as a friend -- he never flirted with you ever. He always flirted with Sam or Jess… sometimes even Chris but never with you. So you always felt like he just saw you as a friend. 

Should you trust Chris? I mean he wouldn’t set you up for failure and you’re not trying to mess up his and Ashley’s relationship so it should be safe…. right? 

“I think you should listen to me [Y/N], trust me I wouldn’t lie to you about this,” Chris said getting up from his seat, “and if you still don’t believe me then ask him yourself.” 

As if on cue Josh showed up from behind you, placing his hand on your shoulder. “Hey [Y/N], Chris; how’s the party?” 

“Oh hey Josh!” You turned to face him with a big smile, “The party is great. Really fun.” 

“Glad to hear that.” He said.

“Well I’m gonna go and dance. See you later guys.” Chris waved then walked away to the dance floor. This mother fucker! He left you alone on purpose. Now your head was just filled with internal screams of panic.

Josh walked around you and sat in the same seat Chris was in just a few seconds ago. He looked at the “bartender” and said “What would you recommend my good sir?” He chuckled as he said this. The guy running the “Bar” rolled his eyes.

Good god. Thinking about the situation now, you were sure you were gonna need some liquid courage to do this. You were gonna need A LOT. You turned to the “Bartender”

“Hey, can I get a Long Island Iced Tea?” He seemed surprised, but nodded, as he began to make your drink.

“Whoa! Look out! I think you just took Chris’ place as cochise. ” Josh put hands, as if attempting to surrender. “I’ll have what she’s having!” Your eyes widened as you turned to look at him.

“Dude, are you sure?” You asked.

“Hell yeah. I can handle it. What about you?” He rested his chin on the palm of his hand. “You sure you can handle it?”

“O-of course I can!” Lies. Filthy lies that just spewed from you mouth.

Your drinks were placed on top of the bar, in red solo cups, and you both grabbed your cups and paused for a moment. 

‘oh god can I actually handle this drink?’ you thought,

“I want to make a toast [Y/N],” Josh said, raising his cup higher up slightly, “to who ever doesn’t get drunk first!” 

You let out a snort, “Wow Josh, nice toast~” 

With that you both took a swig of your drinks and began to talk.

“So how have you been [Y/N]?”

“Good you know. Really good.” You shyly smile. God you wanted this drink to kick in already. “How have things been with you?” You took another sip of the drink.

“Great.” He responded. “You know I’ve been noticing some things lately.” He took a sip.

“Really like what?” You took another sip. You could feel the alcohol starting to work its way into your system.

“I’ve noticed the way some people look at others. You can just tell that they’ve fallen stupidly in love. It’s pretty hilarious to watch sometimes.”

You almost choked on your drink. He was talking about you. You were sure of it. How did he know though? Was it really that obvious?

“I mean just look at Chris and Ashley over there.” He pointed in their direction. Thank god he wasn’t talking about you. You looked over in their direction. They were sitting next to each other on the couch. Chris had his arm around Ash. They both looked so uncomfortable. You couldn’t help but giggle a bit.

“Look at them. They like each other so much, they don’t even know how to handle it.” He stifled a laugh before taking another sip of his drink.

“It’s kinda cute though.” That drink was definitely in your system. You were hoping Josh didn’t hear you pronounce ‘it’s’ as ‘is’.

“I guess that’s cute. You know what’s really cute though?” He scooched closer to you. He had a bit of a dumb grin on his face. You guess the drink must be working for him too.

You turned towards him. “Kittens? Puppies maybe?” You weren’t taking this seriously.

“Actually, I was gonna say you.” His smile got even bigger. You definitely choked on your drink this time. You started cough pretty hard.

“Whoa!” He exclaimed. “Shit. Are you okay?” He started to pat your back. You put a hand up, signaling for him to stop. You wiped your mouth before speaking.

“Y-yeah” You muttered. You gave one last cough to clear your throat and sat back up. “Totally fine.”

“Shit. I’m sorry. I was trying to be… Smooth, I guess.” He scratched the back of his head.

“You were being a little too smooth.” Just then the DJ made an announcement.

“Alright ladies and gents! I think it’s about time to slow it down a bit.” He then proceeded to play one of your favorite songs. The beat was kinda fast but you could grind against someone to it. It was the perfect song.

“Oh I love this song!” You said grabbing Josh’s hand, “You wanna dance?” 

He eyed you curiously, taking a moment to think this situation through. A smile graced his lips; “I would love to.” 

You pulled him to the dance floor, it was filled with drunk couples grinding against each other like they were ready to bang on the dancefloor. You wouldn’t mind doing something a little daring though -- the alcohol was in your system and there was no turning back now. It was time to finally make a move. 

 

I've been mixing  
I've been sipping  
Since I been 20 on that lean, baby girl  
I've been popping  
And I've been rolling  
Since I was 17 I've been geekin on that water  
I want you, na na  
I'm not trying to fuck tomorrow baby I want you  
Na na

 

Swaying your hips to the beat you had a smirk on your lips, your hands went up your and down your body. Locking eyes with Josh you pressed the front of your body against his -- he quickly placed his hands on your hips. He licked his lips and eyed you with something you couldn’t decipher. 

Don't take my number  
Don't want your number  
I'll call you back if that head right baby  
I won't love you  
I can't love you  
Unless that pussy got some super powers  
I want you, na na  
I'm not trying to fuck tomorrow baby I want you  
Na na

The beat began to slowly quick in, your hips still moving. You wrapped your arms around Josh’s neck and began to sing the lyrics. 

“And I woke up in the kitchen saying how the hell did this shit happen, oh baby. Drunk in love. We be all night; last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in the club. Drunk in love.” 

The beat finally dropped -- turning your body around so your ass was against Josh’s crotch you began to full on grind against him. 

Again his hands went onto your hips, his breath catching in his throat.   
You bent over and placed your hands on your knees, your movements became faster and more sharp. Josh tightened his grip and placed one hand on your stomach to try and push you straight up. He wanted to be close to you as possible. 

“[Y-Y/N]... Don’t stop.” Josh whispered into your ear, 

His voice was deep and filled with lust. You bit your lip and rested your head against his shoulder. This felt good -- really good. You can already feel his arousal setting in, which caused you to feel a slight dampness in between your legs. 

Wanna fuck a skinny model right before her runway show  
She the one in the back  
Nose running from the blow  
And we did it on the floor  
That's why she walking kind of funny

Quit roughly, Josh turned your body to face him and pressed his lips against yours. The kiss was rough yet sexy. Wrapping your arms around his neck you pulled him closer to you; his hands traveled down and rested on your ass -- he gave a tight squeeze before slapping it. You let out a low moan against his lips; with your mouth open slightly he let his tongue go into your mouth. 

Again you moaned, enjoying the feeling of his tongue feeling every inch of your wet cavern. Josh pulled away, resting his forehead against yours. Panting a little he said, “W-Wow… D-Do you want to continue this upstairs?” 

You nodded your head and followed Josh upstairs. 

It took a few minutes of searching but you guys managed to find a room that wasn’t packed with people. When you walked in you quickly turned the lock so one can walk in and embarrass you both. 

Josh walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, tapping his lap he signaled for you to sit there. 

There was no going back now, you already kissed the man and followed him to a bedroom. It’s not like you didn’t want to have sex with him -- you did, it’s just that you weren’t totally sure if he really did feel the same way for you. You thought that the alcohol was messing with him. 

You walked over and sat on his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck for the trillionth time that night. He began to kiss and suck your neck, causing a moan to come from your lips -- before you let your arousal take over, you pushed him back a bit. 

He held a look of confusion, “Oh, I’m sorry… Did you change your mind?” 

Shaking your head you said, “No it’s not that, it’s just that…. Look I just want to know if you really like me.” 

“Of course I like you.” 

“Not like a friend, Josh.” 

“I know that [Y/N]. If I didn’t like you why would I kiss you and lead you to a bedroom. I’m not looking for a hookup, I want a relationship -- with you specifically.” He stated, “Look if you don’t want to do this it’s fine.” 

You kissed him to reassure him that you definitely wanted to do it, “Of course I want to do it, I just wanted to make sure that I wouldn’t end up getting hurt.” 

“I would never hurt you [Y/N].” He kissed you, “So are you down with dating me… And me taking you to the ‘bone zone’?” 

You let out a chuckle, “I would love to date you, and to be taken to the ‘bone zone’.” 

With that he kissed you, this time more gentle. You began to grind against his hips, causing him to moan. You forced your tongue into his mouth and let it play with his tongue -- he quickly pushed yours back into your mouth and slowly started to become dominant. His hands went to your ass and he lifted your from his lap and placed you on the bed. 

“Get.Undress.Now.” He commanded, 

You can already feel your need for him grow stronger. God you never thought of him being dominant in bed. You did as told and pulled your halter top off your body; letting your breast bounce. You then pulled your heels off and unzipped your leggings -- pulling them off the reveal your underwear. 

Josh licked his lips hungrily as he looked your body up and down. You can tell that he just wants to ravish you. 

“Lay down, arms above your head.” 

Again you did as told and waited for his next command. Josh climbed onto the bed and unbuckled his belt -- pulling it out from the belt loops. You moaned at the thought of seeing his cock. 

“Mmm, that’s it baby -- moan for me.” 

Josh’s hands went up and down your body, his hand stopped on your breast where he began to roll your nipple between his fingers.

You arched your back and let out a loud moan, he then bent down and started to suck on it. His teeth bit it gently and pulled it. He continued to suck on your nipple, switching to the other at times -- he started to unzip his jeans and pull them down along with his boxers. His cock bounced when it was freed from its confines. Josh pulled away from your breast, stroking his dick for a few seconds, he grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He then approached your face and placed the head of his dick on your lips.

“Suck.” 

That’s all he said before he shoved his cock into your mouth. It was kinda hard for you to give him a blowjob with the position you were in -- he soon caught on pulled out of your mouth. Placing one leg on either side of your head he shoved himself back in. Groaning, he grabbed the back of your head and lifted it slightly, thrusting slowly into your mouth. 

 

“Ah- Mm, god, [Y/N]~” Josh moaned out,

His thrusts slowly started to pick up speed; he let go of your head and rested on his forearms. He was definitely able to pick up the pace in this position. You closed your eyes and let Josh fuck your mouth. You never thought he would be into face fucking but you didn’t mind -- you thought it was kinda hot actually. You let a moan out, letting the vibrations go against his cock. 

“A-AGH! D-Do that again [Y/N]” Josh’s voice was shaky, you can tell he was close to his finish.

You moaned again -- his thrust got even faster this time, they were starting to become sloppy; you just knew he was close to cumming. Within seconds he came, shoving his cock even deeper into your throat. You can feel his cumming going down your throat smoothly. 

He pulled away, taking his dick out of your mouth; he sat next to you still panting. 

“T-That was amazing [Y/N]... but I think you deserve a little bit of attention.” 

You couldn’t help but smile. You still couldn’t believe this was actually happening, you had to thank Chris later. 

You opened your legs wide for Josh, your soaking wet panties coming into view. He bit his lip and groaned, “You’re soaking wet for me baby.” His cocked twitched slightly, it was slowly becoming erect again. 

Josh grabbed both sides of your panties and pulled them down hastily. He grabbed your legs and held them open; Josh dipped down and licked one broad stripe up your cunt. Your back arched and one of your hands went to your nipple. Josh then licked again, this time using the tip of his tongue on your clit. 

“Oh god Josh!” You yelled out, 

Still flicking his tongue against your clit he decided to press one finger against your entrance. You grabbed a chunk of his hair and pressed him closer. He took that as a sign to finger you. The pace was slow but still effective. He then added one more. The noises you were making was just music to his ears.

“Josh! Josh, oh my god, please just fuck me!” You begged, “I want you inside me, please.” 

Josh sat up, looking at you, pure lust clouding his eyes, “You sure?” 

“Yes! I’m sure! I’ve never been more su-” You stopped talking when you felt Josh push his cock into you. Oh god he felt amazing, he felt big but it wasn’t uncomfortable -- it was just right. 

His pace was slow, almost as if he wanted to make love at this point and not fuck you. You groaned in annoyance, “Josh please fuck me hard, I need you to fuck me.”   
With that he grabbed your right leg and placed it over his shoulder. He bent down and rested on his forearms -- his pace was faster and harder. You can feel his balls slap against your skin. The room was filled with loud moans and skin slapping skin. God you really needed to thank Chris after this. 

His thrusts were getting harder by the second -- he would pull out completely and slam back in. You knew you wouldn’t last any longer with him fucking you like this. 

“Yes, yes, yes, oh my fucking god Josh! Right there1 Fuck me there!” You said arching your back coming very close to your limit.

He did as told and continued to hit you right in your g-spot. “[Y/N] y-you’re so close… I can feel you tightening around me.” Josh said, trying to keep himself together, “Just cum, cum on my cock [Y/N]” 

That’s all it took -- you practically screamed in pleasure as you came hard. Josh groaned at feeling your walls clamp around him, but he quickly pulled out and came on top of your stomach. Josh got off from ontop of you and laid down next to you.

Still panting you said, “T-That was amazing Josh.” 

“Sorry for cumming on you without warning.” He said, reaching over for a few tissues to clean you up, 

“It’s fine.” You said,

“I didn’t hurt you right?” Josh asked, throwing the used tissue out, 

“Nope.” You gave him a quick kiss, “So we’re definitely a thing right?” 

“Of course.” Josh smiled and wrapped his arms around you, “I should really thank Chris for helping me out. He’s the one who confirmed that you liked me.” 

You smiled and closed your eyes, getting sleepier by the second, “Yeah… send him a fruit basket.” You joked before dozing off.

Josh kissed the top of your head and started to fall asleep. “Good night, [Y/N].” 

 

 

“I fucking told you they were going to bang, you guys owe me twenty dollars each.” Chris said taking the red solo cup off the door.


End file.
